Recap Time by Malas Pins - PH Wiki:Community Rules and Regulations
The following list are rules and regulations in this wiki. Before you start contributing, please read and follow rules and regulations listed here below. Thank you! (Updated as of 6-25-2018 by TeamMalasPinsPHWikisADMIN.) Summary Jump right in! Don't be afraid to get started. Anyone is free to edit here, so simply click edit and get started! Collaboration is key. Wikis are based on the idea that the crowd, collectively, has a greater sum of knowledge than just one individual. That means collaborating with others is the key to creating a successful community. Collaboration means you work together to build, design and make decisions. No one person owns or rules a community site. Rather, it is built, supported and owned by all participating community members. Practice open-mindedness & assume good faith. Since sites are open to edit by anyone, users of all skill levels and opinions are welcome to participate. We assume that most people who work on a wiki are trying to help it, not hurt it. If this weren't true, a project would be doomed from the beginning. If you think there is a problem, it's best to ask the user about the issue first, then take any additional steps if need be. Be nice. Being friendly and nice goes a long way, no matter where you are. Say hello to others, provide help where you can, and ask others if you need assistance. Simply being nice can greatly impact the growth and success of a community. Welcome new users. Everyone has to start somewhere, so if you meet a new user who by accident made an improper edit, be nice! It's better to help explain what they did wrong, so they can learn from you, than to leave them a mean message. Remember back to when you were new, and how far friendly advice can go. Spread the word! A community is only as strong as all of its members. The more it has, the stronger (and more successful), it will become. So invite your friends, family, schoolmates and others who may be interested. Spread the word on Facebook, Twitter, forums, blogs on the same topic or any place where people who are interested may hang out. Ask for help. If you are confused or need help, just ask! There is a lot of help all around you on FANDOM, including our help pages, Central forums, local admins and staff. No question is too small! Don't plagiarize content. If you are bringing content to FANDOM or taking it from here (or to another site), please remember to cite the authors properly. Don't assume that everything on the Internet is open for the taking. Make sure you have permission to use something before you copy it, and follow the rules for attribution when you do reuse. Everyone likes credit for their hard work! Don't use the wiki to spam your own links. Wikis are a great place to build content on a specific topic, not a place to spam links to your latest product or to post non-relevant material. Spam will be removed, so please don't add it to begin with. Don't feed the trolls. This means that every time you respond to those who try to ruin your work, you are giving them what they want - attention. The more you do that, the more they will be back for more. It's best to be calm, and limit contact with vandals. The less attention they get, the more likely they are to move on. Don't play games with the vandals as this makes it more fun for them. Don't make personal attacks. Don't make it personal, or post personal information. Wikis are meant to be a place to collaborate with others on topics that excite you. Pages meant just as an attack on someone will be removed. This includes content posted in articles and messages to other users. Always remember online communities still involve real people. Even though you are online, this is still a community made up of real people. Mean comments, aggressive behavior, and vandalism all affect real people. If you wouldn't say it in person, don't say it here. If it breaks the Terms of Use, please don't say it at all. Never forget to have fun! Our community sites are places to have fun, meet new people, and learn more about your favorite topics. There is serious work to be done, but you should always remember to enjoy what you are doing! General Terms * Any user with multiple serious incidents (including vandalism and cyberbullying) will be blocked. * The oath is not allowed anywhere in the wiki. * No swearing is allowed anywhere on the wiki. Users of all ages are welcome to view the wiki's content and shouldn't be subject to cussing. Words like "crud" or "darn" are acceptable. * Don't use other languages other than Filipino and English, except when there are translations. The only place where other languages would be acceptable is when talking to someone's else "Message Wall". * Sock-puppetry is not allowed. Any account that can be confirmed as a sock account, should be brought to an Admin so they can block the account indefinitely. * Be careful with your account security. There's no way for us to know if your friend or a sibling or someone who know your password went onto your account and broke any of our rules. You would be held responsible for their actions in this case. To learn more, refer to Your Account Security section of this page. * If you like to create a template, ask our including Andrei Jiroh before you proceed. * Questions? Fell free to ask our in this wiki. User Policy * Don't harass or cyberbully other users. * Be respectful of other users and their opinions.If you have contradicting opinions, you can talk about it in a friendly manner. * DIscussing politics are not allowed in this wiki. * Don;t discriminate other users, including their race, religion, or politics. * Do not spread rumors of other users. If you do spread rumors about others, an immediate block could take place for a long period of time depending on the severity of the rumor. * Users of all ages are welcome to edit here. If you are underage, you shouldn't share that information with anyone, as you could be reported for being underage and blocked on Wikia. Message Walls * Do not discuss another wiki's matters on this wiki. This includes unjustly blocks from another wiki (this should be done on Community Central), or advertising another wiki here. * Respect others' space. If you see 2 users having a conversation, don't join in just to say "hi". If you do want to join in, keep it relevant to the topic. * If you want to ask someone for their personal information, do so in a polite manner. If the other user doesn't want to give their personal information, don't pester them to give it out. * If you message someone just to throw insults at them, you will immediately be blocked for a week your first time doing so. * Don't spam message walls. If possible, use one message thread for a couple days. * Don't message someone to bother them. If they didn't respond to your first message, don't send them a new message in hopes they will respond sooner. Badge Hunting Badges are included to help show how much you have helped around the wiki. Do not make multiple smaller edits to one page in a short amount of time, as this is considered "badge hunting". If someone is suspected to be badge hunting, they will be warned for their actions, and if it continues, they will be banned for a certain amount of time. Editing Policy * Fake information on a page will be protected. So, please don't place any fake info in any page. * When adding information like when an episode airs, or adding a new page for a recently announced episode, make sure the information comes from a reliable source, and add it to the page in the "Sources" section. * Vandalizing a page is not allowed in this wiki. Removing quality content on a page may result in an instant block if serious enough. * Do not place duplicate categories on pages. For example in The Loud House Encyclopedia, episodes focusing on Lincoln, and Episodes Focusing on Lincoln, would be considered a duplicate category. If you add a duplicate category, you will be suspected of badge hunting. * If you are making a new page, make sure that there is some content in it. A page shouldn't be made just to remain blank until a certain time. You should also search to see if the page has already been made before making it. * If you want to create a new category, ask an admin before doing so. * If you think an edit made is incorrect, try talking to the user about it on their wall to avoid an edit war. Repeatedly undoing each others edits would cause consequences for both users. If a third party is needed to settle a dispute, contact an Admin to resolve the issue. * If you are unsure about how an edit will look, use the preview button to prevent mistakes before they happen * Do not plagiarize from another wiki or any other site. All information displayed here should be kept as original as possible. If you find something from another site you'd like to add here, try to put it in your own words. If the information from any other site is licensed under any Creative Commons license or thru public domain, please give credits in the "Credits" or "Sources" of the page you make/edit. * Try to provide an edit summary of what change(s) you have made whenever possible. * Try to keep the information in trivia sections relevant to the article. * When adding to a page, review what you wrote and try to make sure that there are no spelling errors, missing punctuation, or grammatical errors. * Do not add to another user's userpage unless permitted to do so. Before submitting the edit, you should write in the summary of your edit box that you were given permission to make the change. Blog Policy Blogs on this wiki must pertain to at least one of the following: * Any topics that rated for all ages. * Recap Time by Malas Pins - PH Wiki or its users. * Blogs made with the intention of talking to other users about an topic should be made in Discussions. ** Blogs such as "Thoughts on insert title here" are perfectly fine. Blogs which do not pertain to any of these will be deleted. Image * Episode galleries are limited to having a maximum of 75 images. ** Only screenshots from the episode count towards the 75 image limit. Any "Behind the Scenes" images or "GIFs", do not count towards the limit. * When adding an animated GIF to a character's gallery, it should only be placed in their gallery page, not their seasons pages. A season page should only include PNG and JPG image files. * Both PNG and JPG formatted images are allowed anywhere on the wiki. * Off-topics related images may only be placed on userpages, forums (should be kept to a limit here), and blogs. * A screenshot from an episode should also include which episode it is from (ex: "S1E01A insert title here" or "EP006") in the title. ** GIF files do not need which episode it comes from in the title. Fanon Content * Fan content is allowed on the wiki. * Fan content should not be placed on articles. * Fan fictions are only to be made in blog posts. Remember to include the category "Fanfiction", on the blog post. * R rated material is not allowed. If you do want to write an R rated story, you can leave a warning message on a blog post which states what the fan fiction contains, then leave a link to where it can be found. * If you wish to discuss fan content, it should only be done on message walls, blog posts or in Discussions page with the category "Fanon".. * Fanart is only permitted on blogs, userpages, and wall posts. * No inappropriate fanart. We do not allow nude fanart, or any sexual content. You can provide a link to an inappropriate image to another user if they are okay with it. Promotions and Demotions We now have seperate page for this section. Refer to Requesting of User Rights page (contents copied from My Hero Academia Wiki) for information. Violations and Your Account Security Breach Notification When someone know your password or use your account unattended and they don't follow rules, we send you a violation notification and account security breach notification (refer to Template:Violation Notification or Template:Account Security Breach Notification) are added to your profile for up to 90 days from date of suspicious wiki activity detected or reported. The user who had this must have take action to clear up suspicious or unusual wiki activities before the scheduled day of block. Some violations (such as unusual wiki activities on other wikis, spammy business, etc.) made by some users are automatically blocked. Copyright Information For full details about using copyrighted materials, text of CC BY-SA 3.0 Unported and more, visit Copyright Information Bulletin. Changes to the Wiki Rules Sometimes, the admins and content mods make changes to this page. Current versions and updated versions are always here. For older versions, use revision history by going here or see this public log instead.Category:Policies Category:About the Wiki